After Summertime
by p1Nk-Ch3rRy
Summary: Finally after two years, I'm done with the sequel of Summertime! BTW you must have read Summertime to understand this one! Enjoy and review!


_**Disclaimer:**_

I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTER, but this story is mines!

_**Author's Note: **_

You must read _Summertime_ so you can understand this one...and to my readers who read _Summertime_...**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**...I'm very sorry okay...I haven't finished it...sigh... I lost my flash drive so I have to start from scratch **THREE** times...**PLEASE FORGIVE ME**...It also goes to my other stories too...I'm so happy I finished! I'm currently is working on _**Angels of Darkness and the Wolf Gang**_. I might change its name but I'm still unsure, look forward to it!

_**Story Finished: Friday, July23, 2010 5:41pm**_

_**Almost Midnight**_

Sakura slowly open her eyes and it was still dark. She looked over at the clock and it was 11:45.

"I guess it's better if we just disappear" said Sakura with her hands on her stomach as tears slid down her cheeks. She began packing all her stuff and walked downstairs and out the front door. Sakura pulled out her cell phone and called a cab. The cab soon got there and took her to wherever she wanted to go.

_**On with the story…**_

The cab stopped in front of a small family house. Sakura paid the cab driver and got out. She walked to the front door and knocked.

"Who's there" asked the person on the other side.

"It's me Sakura, Touya" said Sakura as the door opened and revealed her older and only brother Touya.

"Hey Sakura, come on in" said Touya as he let her in. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Where's dad" said Sakura.

"He's upstairs, hold on" said Touya as he ran upstairs. Next thing you know a middle age man came downstairs with Touya traveling behind.

"DAD" said Sakura as she started running to him, crying.

"What's wrong Sakura" said Fujitaka hugging his daughter back.

"I-I'm p-pregnant" said Sakura as she cried louder.

"WHAT! IS IT THAT HOSHI GUY" yelled Touya.

"Touya" roared Fujitaka as Touya shut up as he continued, "Now sit down and tell me about it".

Sakura went on and on about what happened. Touya got madder by the second and her dad, Fujitaka, listened carefully to each detail.

"I see" said Fujitaka.

"I don't know what to do" said Sakura as she wiped her tears.

"I'm going to find both those guys and kick their sorry butts" said Touya.

"Don't worry. We are here and we'll take it step by step, now you should go upstairs and get some sleep alright" said Fujitaka as she nodded and went upstairs.

"I'm going to kill them" said Touya as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"No, that won't help at all. All we can do is support her through it" said Fujitaka as they nodded and went to their rooms as well.

_**8/9 Months Later...**_

"OH MY GOD" yelled a 18-yrs old woman, in labor. Even though she's in labor, she stills a beautiful, emerald-eyed, one of a kind beauty, who is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

"Come on Ms. Kinomoto just a little bit further" said the Doctor.

"I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN DOCTOR" yelled Sakura as she pushed harder.

"I see the head, keep pushing" said the Doctor and as soon as Sakura gave it one last pushed the baby came out. The nurse took the baby from the doctor, after cutting the cord, and wraps the baby giving it to Sakura.

"It's a baby girl, Ms. Kinomoto" said the Nurse as Sakura took the baby into her arms and smiled.

"Hi there cutie" said Sakura as she smiled.

"Let me give her a bath and put some clothes on her then I'll bring her to your room" said the Nurse as she nodded giving the baby back to the Nurse.

"I'll meet you back in your room" said the Doctor as Sakura nodded and a couple of nurses wheeled her to her room to rest. Once in her room, the nurse wheeled her baby in as well.

"There you go all clean" said the Nurse as she passed the baby on to Sakura and left her room. After a while the doctor came in with paper work.

"Here, you must fill all of this the best way you can. I'm leaving for the day so another doctor will come in" said the Doctor as he gave it to her and left. Sakura filled everything out truthfully and the best she can. Lastly...

"Xian-li Nadeshiko Kinomoto" said Sakura, satisfied.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sakura looked over and saw two figures standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Touya, Father" said Sakura as they walked over to her.

"Hi sweetie" said Fujitaka as he went around the other side of the bed and hugged his daughter.

"Hey Kiddo, how it going" said Touya as he hugged Sakura after his father hugged her.

"Hey you guys. I'm doing great" said Sakura as she smiled to her brother and father.

"What's her name" asked Fujitaka.

"Xian-li Nadeshiko Kinomoto" answered Sakura.

"A Chinese name" said Touya as Sakura looked down. Fujitaka glared at Touya and he quickly said, "It's an awesome Chinese name".

"Anyways, do you know when they're discharging you" asked Fujitaka.

"I think in three days" said Sakura.

"Can I hold her" asked Touya as Sakura nodded and gave him Xian-li.

_**Three Days Later...**_

She was wheeled into the parking lot as Touya parked the car in front. Fujitaka was carrying Xian-li into the car sit as Sakura slowly got inside the car. After a while they were on their way home.

_**6 Years Later**_

A 6 now 7 years-old amber-eyed, auburn hair, stubborn girl ran through the hall trying the get away from her mother.

"Xian-li, come on" said the 24 years old, emerald-eyed woman who is our very own Sakura Kinomoto.

"No mommy" said Xian-li as she ran further away.

"Xian-li I'm not going to keep running after you. You need to get ready for school, now come on" said Sakura as she stopped.

"What's in it for me" said Xian-li as she stopped and faced her mom.

"Your education" said Sakura as she ran as fast as she came towards Xian-li. Because of the shock from Xian-li, Sakura caught her.

"Mommy, you distracted me" said Xian-li.

"Well because I'm good like that" said Sakura as she dragged her daughter back into the room in their small apartment and got her ready for school. After a while they were ready for school and work. Sakura walked out the door with Xian-li beside her and got into the car. She drove all the way to Tomoeda Elementary and parked in front.

"Alright Xian-li, I'll come pick you up at 3:00 okay" said Sakura as her daughter nodded and ran out towards the school.

_RING RING_

_"Moshi Moshi Sakura speaking"_

_"Hey it's me Tomoyo"_

_"What's up"_

_"Are you still doing Xian-li's 7th birthday today?"_

_"Yeah it's at 5pm today"_

_"Okay then. Can I invite some old friends?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Okay then. See you then."_

_"Alrighty then bye"_

_"Bye"_

_CLICK_

After a while Sakura got to her work place. She parked the car into the garage and walked into the building.

"Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Lien want to see you" said the lady in the front desk.

"What is it this time, Kim" said Sakura stopping at the desk.

"He might want to ask you out for the thousands time" said Kim as she laughed.

"I think that might be it" said Sakura as she walked to Mr. Lien's office and knock. She entered after hearing a light Come In.

"Mrs. Kim said you wanted to see me sir" said Sakura.

"Oh yes. I need to talk to you about the files on the Junni's case" said Mr. Lien, who is in his late twenties.

"I placed it on your file cabinet yesterday before I left sir" said Sakura.

"Well it's not in there Ms. Kinomoto" said Mr. Lien.

"I'll look for it sir" said Sakura as she was about the walk out.

"Ms. Kinomoto" asked Mr. Lien.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Let's go out to dinner instead and you can tell me about the case's progress" suggested Mr. Lien.

"No need for that, Mr. Lien. I made an extra copy just in case of accidents like this" said Sakura smiling as she continued, "I'll bring it to you or have Mrs. Kim deliver them to you ASAP"

"O-Ok then Ms. Kinomoto, very good" said Mr. Lien as she walked out of his office.

"Stupid man" mumbled Sakura as she walked to her office. The day went by so fast that it was already time to pick up Xian-li. She logged off her computer and on her way to pick up her daughter. Sakura parked outside of the school and waited for the bell to ring. Within five minutes after the bell rung, Xian-li came running into her car.

"How school, dear" asked Sakura as she slowly drove home.

"Fine, we have a new student in our class. I think her name was Kiko" said Xian-li.

"Really? Did you make friends with her" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I learned that she just move here from China. Her last name was Rue, I think" said Xian-li as the conversations moved from one topic to another. Sakura listen as her daughter kept talking about her day and school. She drove up on the driveway and turned off the engine. They both got out and walked towards their apartment. Sakura slid the key in and opened it. Xian-li walked in first because Sakura held the door. Suddenly..

"SURPRISE" shouted the people who popped up as the door opened.

"Happy Birthday Xian-li" said Sakura as Xian-li jumped on Sakura and kissed her cheek. The night went on so fast that it was present time.

"Ok Xian-li open mines first" said Tomoyo, giving her the present. Xian-li grabbed it and opened it, pulling out a new pink dress.

"I love it, it's so cute" said Xian-li.

"Go try it on" said Sakura as Xian-li nodded and ran to her room to change. Sakura smiled as she watched her daughter running to her room.

_DING DONG..._

"It's probably Touya" said Fujitaka as Sakura smiled and walked to the door.

"Touya you're lat-" said Sakura as she opened the door then stopped.

"Who is it" asked Tomoyo as she ran to open the door wider and said, "Syaoran, Eriol, what a surprise".

"Hello Tomoyo" answered Syaoran, smiling.

"Aren't ya gonna let us in cause it's freezing out here" said Eriol.

"Of course, where's my matters come in" said Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura aside, letting them in.

"Mommy look look" said Xian-li as she ran to her mother and stopped, "Who are you guys"

"We're your mommy's and Tomoyo's friend. It's your birthday right" said Syaoran as she nodded and he smiled, "Here you go"

"Thank you mister" said Xian-li taking the present from the stranger. Xian-li opened the present and there lay a silver ring, she picked it up and inside was craved 'Happy 7th Birthday, Xian-li'.

"Thanks" said Xian-li as the stranger smiled.

"No problem" said Syaoran.

"Let me go get some drinks" said Sakura as she ran to the kitchen and locked the door.

"And here's my present to you" said Eriol as he handed her a bag.

"Cool. It's a iPod" said Xian-li as she thank the other stranger.

_**Kitchen**_

"Oh my god, he's here but why" whispered Sakura to herself as she pace back and forth.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, people might think that you're crazy" said someone as Sakura turned and there stood Syaoran.

"How you get in here" asked Sakura.

"Xian-li showed me a secret passageway" said Syaoran.

"Damn her" mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me" said Syaoran as he moved closer to her.

"Tell you what" said Sakura stepping back.

"Don't act stupid with me" said Syaoran as he sighed, "About Xian-li"

"You care because" asked Sakura.

"Because she's my daughter too" said Syaoran.

"Whatever" said Sakura as she walked out of the kitchen. Syaoran grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Sakura don't be like this" said Syaoran.

"Like what? A single parent who didn't get any support raising her daughter? Huh? Like that" yelled Sakura as she looked at Syaoran. She pulled her arm away from his grip and walked back into the party, grabbing the plate of drinks.

"Drinks everyone" said Sakura as she smiled and Syaoran follow her back into the living room. The night with on and soon it was time for everyone to leave.

"Thanks for coming, Tomoyo" said Sakura as her last guest to leave was Tomoyo after Syaoran and Eriol left.

"No problem, but are you going to be ok" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it" said Sakura as Tomoyo gave her a tight hug and left. Sakura closed the door and sigh as she fell back on the couch.

"Mommy" said Xian-li as she walked to her mommy.

"Yes dear" said Sakura as she sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Who was those two guys" asked Xian-li as Sakura trying to smile.

"They are my old friends" said Sakura.

"What's their name Mommy" asked Xian-li sitting on the couch.

"Well the one with the glasses is Eriol and he's auntie Tomoyo's boyfriend. The other one is Syaoran Li and he's just a friend" answered Sakura.

"Oh ok" said Xian-li, fully confused.

"I know you're confuse and its okay" said Sakura as she smiled, "Now go take a shower and get ready for bed"

"Ok mommy" said Xian-li as she ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes Sakura heard the water running and relaxed.

_**2AM**_

The night was over and the morning was starting. The sound of the door woke Sakura up as Xian-li was still soundly asleep.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sakura walked to the door and looked through the window to see who it was. She opened the door and there stood a man, dripping wet.

"Syaoran, what happened" asked Sakura as Syaoran walked inside, wobbling.

"S-Sakura I messed up, I'm sorry" said Syaoran in between hiccups.

"Syaoran, you're drunk" said Sakura as she closed the door and locking to door.

"I-I love-e Yo-ou" said Syaoran as Sakura turned and came face to face with him. The room was silent as Sakura can feel Syaoran breathing down her neck, making her shiver. They stared at each other as they leaned in closer and closer.

"Syaoran you should go" said Sakura as she pulled him away and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait" said Syaoran as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Sakura froze in place because of the shock, she wanted to move but her body wouldn't listen to her. When Syaoran started talking Sakura was bought back to reality.

"I love you and I want you to give me a second chance, I want to be in Xian-li's life, I want to make up for those times that I wasn't there for her and you. Please let us start becoming a family" said Syaoran. Sakura didn't know what to do now, she wanted to say yes but on the other hand she doesn't want to be hurt again.

"Sakura" said Syaoran as he looked at her. She slowly pulled away and walked to pass him and stopped.

"I'll get you a change of clothes and you can go take a shower. I'll call a cab for you. The cab should be outside by the time you're done with your shower" said Sakura as she disappeared and reappear and disappeared again with a simple good night. Sakura walked to her room and closed the door, as soon as she heard the water running she started crying, silently.

_**Somewhere**_

Meanwhile somewhere in the nearby cafe, two figures were seated and having a normal discussion. One of the figures seems to be a woman and the other a man.

"So do you think it'll work out" said the woman.

"Don't worry, it'll work out just fine" said the man.

"How do you know" said the woman looking at the man.

"Cause we'll make it work" said the man as the woman nodded.

"Now I better get going" said the man looking at his watch.

"Same here" said the woman as they shook hands and went their own separate ways.

_**Next Morning (Sakura's Apartment)**_

Sakura closed her eyes as the sun nearly blinded it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering yesterday, clearly. Sakura looked behind her and saw Xian-li still sleeping as she smiled. She got out of bed and got ready for the day that was ahead of her. She was in the middle of cooking breakfast when Xian-li woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" said Sakura as she smiled.

"Morning mommy" said Xian-li rubbing her eyes.

"Go get ready, I made your favorite, pancakes" said Sakura.

"Yahhhh" screamed Xian-li as she ran to the bathroom, leaving Sakura laughing.

_RING RING_

Sakura walked over to the phone and picked it up.

_"Moshi Moshi Sakura speaking" _

_"How's my granddaughter this morning"_

_"She's fine, oh your DAUGHTER is great also" Sakura heard as the man on the other line laughed and smiled._

_"Yes how's my daughter this morning as well"_

_"I'm fine, Father"_

_"Good. So when are you dropping Xian-li off at school"_

_"In a bit. Why?"_

_"Well I want you to drop by the house after you drop off Xian-li"_

_"What for, Father"_

_"We just need to talk that's all"_

_"Yes Father"_

_"Alright, I'll see you in a bit"_

_"Ok, bye"_

_CLICK_

Sakura smiled as she put the phone down. Xian-li came running in the room.

"Mommy, Mommy I'm done" said Xian-li as she ran to the kitchen and sat down.

"Hai Hai, I'm coming" said Sakura as she walked over to Xian-li and gave her a plate of food as she started eating. Sakura soon dropped Xian-li off and continued driving to her father's house. She parked the car and made her way to the house. Sakura took out her keys and opened the door, closing the door as she walked in.

"Father, you here" asked Sakura, taking off her shoes.

"Yes, in the kitchen dear" said Fujitaka as Sakura smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Fath-" started Sakura but couldn't continued because of what she saw, "What's going on"

Sakura looked around from her father to the woman.

"Hello Miss Sakura Kinomoto" said the woman as she smiled.

"Sakura this is Fanren Li, who is married I believe" said Fujitaka.

"Yes Mr. Kinomoto, so it's Kim Li Fanren" answered Fanren.

"Greetings, Mrs. Kim" said Sakura as she bowed.

"Well I believe we're done here and hopefully it goes well. I'm sorry my mother couldn't make it today so hopefully you didn't mind" said Fanren as she smiled.

"Yes, of course not. And I'll give your mother a call tonight" said Fujitaka nodding.

"Alright then Mr. Kinomoto, I have to go now. I have a meeting to attend to" said Fanren as she shook hands with him and left.

"How do you know each other if I may kindly ask" asked Sakura in big time confusion.

"Well, that was your mother's best friend's eldest daughter. Her mother couldn't make it today so she asked her daughter to come" explained Fujitaka as Sakura nodded.

"Was her visit part of why you ask me to come" asked Sakura looking at her dad.

"Of course not" said Fujitaka as he walked to the refrigerator.

"You can't lie to me" said Sakura as Fujitaka laughed.

"Alright you got me. Yes it is part of why I ask you to come" said Fujitaka.

"And what is it that you wanted to tell me" said Sakura.

"Well, before your mother past away she made a promise to her best friend" said Fujitaka as he poured Sakura a glass of water.

"What kind of promise? For me to wed one of his sons" asked Sakura as she started laughing and drank the water.

"Actually she only has one son and Bingo" said Fujitaka with a smile on his face.

"W-WHATTT" yelled Sakura as she spit out all the water.

"Calm down Sakura" said Fujitaka.

"H-How can I calm down? I told you of what happened during the summer seven years ago didn't I and may I remind you that I have a DAUGHTER" said Sakura almost screaming her head off.

"Yes you did. Well she contacted me a few weeks ago and said that she wanted to fulfill your mother's promise and how can I say no" explained Fujitaka.

"D-Dad, I don't want to marry her son" said Sakura as she felt her eyes getting watery.

"Dear, please do it for your mother. The adults have already discussed the arrangements of the wedding and such. You are meeting her son this weekend at their house for dinner and I will be there as well" said Fujitaka as she nodded and wiped her tears.

"I-I'm going to go out for a bit" said Sakura as he nodded.

_**Meanwhile at the Li's Mansion **_

A woman walked into the mansion and to the kitchen as she picked up an apple.

"FANREN" scream three of the other woman who can running to her.

"Jesus Christ, you guys scared me" said Fanren as she ate her apple.

"So is she pretty" asked one of the three women.

"Yes, she is pretty Feimei" answered Fanren.

"Do you think she'll be perfect for our little brother" asked another one.

"She might be too good for our brother Fuutie" said Fanren as they laughed.

"Do you want some cake Fanren" asked the last one.

"Did you make it yourself, Shiefa" said Fanren as she ate a piece of the cake.

"Girls, you are disturbing the peace around here" said a lady who looked way older than all of the four girls. You should already know who it was; yes it is Mrs. Yelen Li.

"Mother, we are not" said Feimei as she pouted.

"Of course you are, now let me talk to your sister alone please" said Yelen as the rest left, leaving Fanren.

"Mother" said Fanren.

"Now, how did it go" asked Yelen sitting down and drank her tea.

"It went well. We talked and he said that he'll give you a call by tonight" said Fanren.

"So, overhearing you and the girls conversation, you seen her" said Yelen.

"Yes, we just got done talking then she came" said Fanren.

"I see" said Yelen.

"Is that all, Mother. Because I have to get home before Chen get done sending nephews home" asked Fanren as she nodded and she left.

"You know how selfish our children can be, so hopefully this works out Fujitaka" said Yelen as she silently sipped her tea. She then heard a door shut and knew who it was.

"Xiao Lang. Come in the kitchen please" said Yelen as she waited and a figure walked in. He had messy chocolate hair and amber eyes. Yes you guess it; it is the famous Syaoran Li aka Xiao Lang Li.

"What is it, Mother" said Syaoran as he brushed his hand back with his hand.

"You have a marriage arrangement this weekend" said Yelen.

"W-WHAT THE HELL" yelled Syaoran as he rushed to his mother.

"Quiet down. You have to go through with this no matter what" said Yelen.

"Why do I have to" asked Syaoran in rage.

"It's either her or Lien" said Yelen as she crossed her fingers.

"Ok, fine" said Syaoran as he walked to his room as his mother smiled.

_**Sakura**_

Sakura walked out of the house and ran to the nearest park. She looked around and came upon the playground as she smiled. Sakura walked to the swing and sat down, watching the sun set.

"How am I going to tell Xian-li about this" said Sakura as she sighed.

"Write her a letter and give it to her, Sakura" said the voice behind her. She turned and notice who it was.

"What are you doing here" asked Sakura, swing back and forth.

_**Syaoran**_

Syaoran made it to his room and slam the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" yelled Syaoran as he fell on the bed.

"Sakura, what am I going to do about you and THIS" said Syaoran as he looked at the photo of him and Sakura at Meiling's summer house.

"I got to go for a run, or I'll go out of my mind" said Syaoran as he changed into a sweater, sweat pants and running shoes, taking his iPod as well.

He seems to be running for hours as he stopped at a park near by as the sun was ready to set. Syaoran walked over to the bench and sat down, unplugging his iPod and sighed. He turned his head to the side as something, or someone, caught his eyes. Syaoran slowly walked over and lean on the pole as he listened to her talking.

"How am I going to tell Xian-li about this" said the woman as she sighed.

"Write a letter and give it to her, Sakura" said Syaoran as she turned around and he smiled.

"What are you doing here" said Sakura turning back as she started swing.

"Well as you can see, I was running" said Syaoran as he sat next to her.

"Whatever" said Sakura as she got up.

"Wait, where you going" asked Syaoran.

"Home, where else" said Sakura as she walked away.

"Sakura" said Syaoran running after her.

"What is it" asked Sakura without turning around.

"Please face me" said Syaoran as Sakura slowly turned around.

"I know you don't believe me and that's ok. Just know that when you left I wa-" started Syaoran but as interrupted.

"Since you know that I don't believe you then why bother telling me" said Sakura as she ran away from him.

"SAKURA WAIT U-" yelled Syaoran.

"Damn it" said Syaoran as he ran his hand through his hair. He walked back to his mansion in deep thoughts. Syaoran walked into his room and lay down, looking at the ceiling.

"XIAO LANG" yelled a woman as she jumped on him. He didn't have time to react so, well you know what happens.

"M-MEILING WHAT THE FUCK" yelled Syaoran as he tries to recover from the pain that was on his chest.

"My bad" said Meiling as she smiled at him.

"Who let you in anyways" said Syaoran sitting up.

"Me of course" said Meiling laughing as she continued, "So auntie tells me that you are getting marry whither you like it or not"

"So it seems" said Syaoran.

"Well she wouldn't be that bad" said Meiling.

"How do you know" asked Syaoran.

"Well I meet her already, well seen her picture" said Meiling as she smiled.

"W-WHAT AND I HAVEN'T" screamed Syaoran.

"Well it'll give you a big shock" said Meiling as she walked out of his room.

"Wait, Meiling" said Syaoran but she was already out of the door. Meiling smiled as soon as she closed the door and walked away remember what happened earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_**Meiling walked into the kitchen as her cousins were at the diner table.**_

"_**Hey Meiling" said Feimei.**_

"_**Hello ladies" said Meiling. Just as she sat down Yelen walked in.**_

"_**Hello girls" said Yelen.**_

"_**Hi Mother" said all the sisters.**_

"_**Hi Auntie" said Meiling.**_

"_**Now we have to get ready for this weekend's dinner" said Yelen.**_

"_**Wait, what's happening this weekend" said Meiling.**_

"_**Our little brother is getting married" said Shiefa.**_

"_**What?" said Meiling.**_

"_**Well it's not getting married yet. He's just meeting her this weekend" said Fuutie.**_

"_**Hello?" said Meiling.**_

"_**It'll be so romantic" said Feimei.**_

"_**I'm totally being ignored" said Meiling as she nodded to herself.**_

"_**Girls please" said Fanren as they stopped talking.**_

"_**Now back to my question, Syaoran is getting married? To whom?" said Meiling.**_

"_**To my best friend's daughter" answered Yelen.**_

"_**Auntie, you know he is still love sick" said Meiling in rage.**_

"_**Calm down Meiling" said Feimei.**_

"_**Yeah Mother knows what she is doing" said Shiefa.**_

"_**Really?" said Meiling as all the girls nodded.**_

"_**Here, have a look for yourself" said Fuutie as she took the picture from the table and gave it to Meiling.**_

"_**I don't want to look at the bitc-" said Meiling but stopped when she saw who it was. Her angry turned into happiness, which made her lips into a grin.**_

"_**I see" said Meiling as Yelen nodded at her.**_

"_**Now we must plan for this weekend" said Yelen.**_

"_**I'll let you all be" said Meiling as she walked away, smiling.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Downstairs (Kitchen)**_

Meiling appeared in the kitchen as she made her way to the front door.

"Where are you going" asked Feimei.

"Home" said Meiling pointing at the door.

"Nope you are not, you are working" said Fuutie as they dragged her further into the kitchen.

"NOOOO" yelled Meiling as she was being dragged and pushed back in the chair.

"Now you girls can continue working, I'll be in my office" said Yelen as she left. Within ten minutes….

_RING RING_

"_Ni hao. Li household Yelen speaking"_

"_Greetings Yelen"_

"_Fujitaka, sorry that I couldn't make it today"_

"_No problem"_

"_So how did your daughter take it when she found out"_

"_Well she cried, but she's willing to go through with it"_

"_Great, then we'll see you this weekend for dinner"_

"_Yes you will"_

…..The conversation went on and on from work to the family and back to the new couple.

_**Sakura**_

Sakura walked back to her father's house and walked to her car. She looked at the time and it was already time to pick Xian-li up from school. Sakura rushed to the school, where she waited for her daughter. As soon as the bell rang kids came flooding the yard, waiting for their rides. Sakura got out of her car and looked around for Xian-li, but no sign of her. Sakura looked and swear that she just saw HIM, but she wasn't sure. Then she spotted an amber-eyed girl, talking to a boy and knew that is was Xian-li.

"XIAN-LI" yelled Sakura as she started waving. Xian-li looked around to see who was calling her name, but found no one.

"Well thanks Kim for saving me again" said Xian-li as she hugged the boy as he blushed.

"N-No problem Kinomoto" said the Kim guy as he continued, "Bingwen"

"Excuse me" said Xian-li.

"C-Call me Bingwen" said Bingwen as Xian-li smiled.

"Then you can call me Xian-li" said Xian-li as she smiled once more and left.

"XIAN-LI" yelled Sakura as she walked towards her daughter and yelled her name again, "XIAN-LI KINOMOTO".

With that Xian-li turned around and found her mother screaming her name and she smiled. Xian-li ran to her mother and hugged her.

"We have to get your ears checked" joked Sakura as they laughed and walked back to the car. Sakura started the engine and sighed.

"What's wrong mom" asked Xian-li.

"Well you see…" started Sakura as she explained the whole situation to her 7 year old daughter as she listened and they cried.

"Why would grandma do that, mom" asked Xian-li, crying.

"Well, Xian-li I don't know either, but they seem to be really close" said Sakura as she continued driving, wiping her tears away to see the road clear.

"But you never even met him yet and you don't love him" said Xian-li drying her tears and being frustrated.

"Well don't worry I won't fall for a guy like that" said Sakura, very determined as Xian-li nodded with her.

"And I'll protect you from him" said Xian-li, rising up her fist as Sakura laughed.

'Just like her father' thought Sakura as her smile turned into a frown.

"Mom" said Xian-li.

"Um...yeah" answered Sakura.

"About my fieldtrip tomorrow" said Xian-li.

"What about it" asked Sakura.

"Well we're going to a beautiful old beach and I was wondering if you're still going as chaperone" said Xian-li giving her the reminder paper for all chaperones.

"Yeah sure, I'm off tomorrow anyways" said Sakura as she stopped on the red light and signed the papers. They continued their way back to their apartment.

_**Syaoran**_

The school bell rang as he, the great Syaoran Li, wait for his baby nephews, yes twins. He sighed heavily and looked around for them, but came across a beauty which seem really familiar, but didn't want to admit it and continued looking for his nephews. They weren't really his nephew because they're his brother-in-law's nephew, but we still consider ourselves uncle and nephews. Finally spotting Bingwen and Huan, he walked over and picked them up, spinning them around.

"Uncle put me down now" said Bingwen, the oldest, by two minutes.

"Why should I" challenged Syaoran.

"Because, uncle you wouldn't want us to tell Auntie Fanren" said Huan.

"Are you threaten me" said Syaoran, looking at them as they smiled, "Fine".

With that Syaoran put them down and they hopped in the back of his car.

"Smart ass kids" whispered Syaoran as he went inside the car and start the engine.

"So how was school" asked Syaoran.

"It was fine, Uncle" said Huan.

"And you" said Syaoran looking at Bingwen.

"It was fabulo-" said Bingwen.

"He got in trouble again" said Huan.

"What? Why? What did you do" said Syaoran as he stopped the car and looked back at Bingwen. Bingwen glared at Huan as he looked away.

"Don't glare at him, it's you and me buddy" said Syaoran, "Now what did you do"

"Nothing big" said Bingwen as he looked away as well.

"Bingwen" said Syaoran.

"He beat up a few third graders" answered Huan as Bingwen glared at him again and he looked away again.

"You beat up third graders" said Syaoran.

"They deserved it, if you ask me" said Bingwen.

"Well I didn't ask you, now tell me why you did it" said Syaoran.

"They were messing around and bullying another student" answered Bingwen as he blushed.

"Who is this person" asked Syaoran.

"Oh it's not just any person, it's a she and she is-" said Huan, but was interrupted by Bingwen.

"-No one you need to know" said Bingwen as Syaoran nodded understanding, starting the car again hearing Bingwen sighed.

"You tell anyone and I'll murder you" whispered Bingwen as Huan nodded.

"So you guys have a field trip tomorrow, huh" asked Syaoran.

"And…" said Bingwen.

"Well your teacher called me and ask if I can be chaperone" said Syaoran.

"She likes you a lot Uncle" said Huan, smiling.

"What did you say" said Bingwen.

"I said yes" answered Syaoran.

"Good. Then I can show you who she is" said Huan as Bingwen punched him in the arm, hard.

"UNCLE, BINGWEN HIT ME" yelled Huan, holding on to his arm.

"You better apologize to your brother" said Syaoran.

"No" said Bingwen as he looked away.

"Bingwen Andy Kim" said Syaoran.

"Fine, I'm sorry Huan" said Bingwen.

"Its okay" said Huan, going back to his smiling self.

"So when's the field trip" asked Syaoran.

"Its tomorrow" answered Huan.

"Where are you guys going" asked Syaoran.

"A stupid old beach, that been here for thousands of years and I didn't even know it was there" answered Bingwen.

"Well I think it's going to be fun" said Huan.

"Yeah it will be" said Syaoran as the conversations went on.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Three female figures were sitting and talking until one of the figures pointed out something in the conversation.

"Can you believe that Syaoran is getting marry" said the figure as the other two figure looked at her.

"Seriously? Why! With who, Kathy" said one of the other figure.

"Some common girl" answered Kathy.

"How can he do that to me" whispered the second figure.

"She's probably someone who's just there for his money, right June" said Kathy.

"Yeah probably" said June as she looked at the other figures, "its okay. You can find someone better"

"No, I want HIM. This can't do. I have to do something about it" said the same unknown figure.

_**Next Morning (7:30am)**_

_**Sakura's Apartment**_

"Xian-li! Wake up before you miss your fieldtrip" said Sakura as she gently shook her daughter.

"Umm..fieldtrip?" said Xian-li as she slowly woke up, then finally came to her sense and said, "MY FIELDTRIP"

Xian-li rushed out of bed and into the bathroom as Sakura just smiled. As her daughter was getting ready, she continued cooking breakfast. After a few minutes, Sakura was done and Xian-li was ready.

"Let's go NOW" said Xian-li.

"Wait, fix your hair" said Sakura as she put down her apron and fixed Xian-li's hair.

"There" said Sakura.

"Okay, let's go" said Xian-li as Sakura nodded and they both left the apartment, heading over to the school.

_**Same Morning (7:30)**_

_**School**_

"Who's he waiting for" whispered Syaoran.

"Her" said Huan as he grinned.

"Oh" said Syaoran as Bingwen paced back and forth at the playground. Syaoran and Huan watched fully fascinated as they laughed. Just then a little girl ran in excitement onto campus.

"Mommy, hurry up. What a slow poke" shouted the little girl.

"You're not going to be late, so just chill out" said a voice that seems to be way behind the little girl.

"Xian-li?" said Syaoran.

"XIAN-LI" shouted Bingwen, smiling.

"BINGWEN" shouted Xian-li back as they meet face to face.

"Hi" said Xian-li, smiling.

"Hello" said Bingwen.

"Well, come on lets go" said Xian-li as she grab his hand and they ran to the other group of kids.

"Uncle, how do you know her name" asked Huan as he looked at Syaoran.

"Um, lucky guess" said Syaoran.

Just then a familiar person walked onto the campus as Huan ran towards her.

"Ms. Kinomoto, so nice of you to come along on this field-trip today" said Huan as he walked over towards her.

"I'm glad to be here, Mr. Huan Kim" said Sakura smiling as she looked up, coming in contact with the one and only Syaoran.

"Here, I want you to meet my uncle" said Huan as he dragged her to where Syaoran was standing.

"Uncle, this is Xian-li's mom and Xian-li's mom this is my Uncle Syaoran" said Huan.

"Um. Hello nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Xian-li's mother" said Sakura as she put her hand out.

"I'm Syaoran Li, Bingwen's and Huan's uncle" said Syaoran, shaking her hand and oh how he misses her touch. Just as Sakura was thinking to same thing, she snapped out of it and pulled her hand away.

"Well Mr. Li, shall we go" said Sakura as she held on to Huan's hand.

"Of course" said Syaoran as he followed her to the group of kids.

"MR. LI, YOU'RE HERE" screamed a woman that was about to same age as Sakura.

"M-Ms. Suki, greetings" said Syaoran.

"Hello, Ms. Suki" said Sakura as she smiled at the teacher.

"Hello" said Ms. Suki, not caring who it was, but only looking at Syaoran. Huan pulled on Sakura's sleeve and she looked at him then bends down to come eye level with Huan.

"Ms. Suki has a thing for Uncle Syaoran" whispered Huan as Sakura looked at Huan then to Syaoran and Ms. Suki and back at Huan.

"Ah, I see. Thanks. Maybe we should let them alone for a bit" said Sakura as Huan smiled and Sakura stood back up.

"Well let me check with the lunch ladies if they made plenty of lunch for us" said Sakura as Syaoran looked at her and she smiled, "Care to join me, Mr. Kim"

"Of course" said Huan as they left hand in hand to the multipurpose room.

"S-Sakura, H-Huan, crap" whispered Syaoran as he turned his attention back to his situation.

"Well, Ms. Suki" said Syaoran.

"Call me Nana" said Ms. Suki as Syaoran backed up, feeling it hard to breathe.

"Um. Okay N-Nana" started Syaoran.

Sakura and Huan were just laughing as they walk off.

"You know. He's going to kill us. I meant me" said Huan.

"Don't worry. I got your back" said Sakura as they continued laughing. After asking the lunch ladies about the lunches they walked back to the group of kids, seeing Syaoran in a bad mood.

"Oh boy" said Huan as he looked at her.

"Yeah, let's go" said Sakura as they walked to join the group.

"Alright kids, now everyone pick a card" said Ms. Suki as her students and the chaperones picked their cards one by one.

"I got green" said Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I got green too" said Huan.

"Me? Red" said Bingwen.

"Me too" said Xian-li as they smiled at each other.

"Me as well" said Syaoran holding out his red card.

"Now, everyone go to your head chaperone that has the same color as yours" said Ms. Suki as she continued, "and chaperones, please give me a head count of your students"

"Yellow" said Ms. Suki.

"Four" said one of the chaperones.

"Purple" said Ms. Suki.

"Five" said another one of the chaperone.

"Blue" said Ms. Suki.

"Three" said another chaperone.

"Red" said Ms. Suki.

"Two" said Syaoran.

"Ok, thank you Syaoran" said Ms. Suki as she continued, "Green"

"One" said Sakura, unsure.

"Oh no. How did that happened" said Ms. Suki as she thought for a bit.

"How about the red and green join together" suggested Huan.

"That'll do well" said Xian-li as Bingwen nodded.

"Ok" said Ms. Suki, disappointed, "Now line up and hop on the bus"

The students hopped on the bus, jolly and overjoyed. The bus began to move and they were on their way to the beach. It took one hour and a half to arrive but they arrived.

"Alright students, we're here" said Ms. Suki as the students cheered, "Ok. Once you get off the bus, please find your head chaperone"

The students got off and follow the teacher's direction. As Sakura got off, she looked around.

"_This looks familiar"_ thought Sakura as she denied it and pushed it to the back of her head.

"Now, let me introduce you to the four tour guide today" said Ms. Suki, "Please meet Yoshi, Kelli, Lin and Jason"

"Hi my name is Yoshi Yuki" said a brown-hair 23 year old man, stepping up as he smiled.

"I'm Kelli Huey" said a red short length hair 21 years old woman as she smiled.

"My name is Lin Lin" said a navy shoulder length hair, also 21 years old, woman.

"And my name is Jason Chao" said a black hair 24 year old man as he smiled.

"Ok now that you all have introduce yourself, I'll tell you what group you're in" said Ms. Suki as she took out her clipboard, "Yoshi, you have the purple group; Kelli you have the yellow group; Lin you have the blue group; and Jason you have both the red and green team since they combined"

There was a whole schedule ahead for the little campers (students).

"Ok students, let's start the tour shall we" said Jason as they started walking to their first destination. Xian-li, Bingwen and Huan was behind Jason as he explains to them the history as Sakura and Syaoran was in the back.

The tour continued on and it was nearly over, but before that it was lunch time.

"Alright students, its lunch time so get in line to get your lunch" said Ms. Suki as the entire student rushed to get their lunches.

"Students, I have an announcement to make" said Jason as everyone looked at him and he continued, "After lunch we're going to show you the oldest tree on the beach"

"It's old but very beautiful" said Kelli.

"They say that if you confess or kiss under that tree you and your partner was meant for each other" said Lin as all the girls smiled.

"That's why it's called the Fate Cherry Blossom Tree" said Yoshi.

"When are we going" asked Xian-li raising her hand.

"After lunch" answered Yoshi.

"Let's hurry then" whispered a student as everyone nodded.

"Whoa. Take your time. The tree's not going anywhere" said Kelli as they all nodded. Everyone we all excited for this 'Fate cherry Blossom Tree' and they were done with lunch. Sakura was still shock from the announcement and was probably the only one who didn't want to go because of the memories there.

"_That's why it looked so familiar. It's this place_" thought Sakura as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Come on mom" said Xian-li as she pulled Sakura up.

"O-Okay" said Sakura as she stood up and Xian-li walked ahead with Bingwen.

"I'll walk with you" said a voice as Sakura turned and saw Huan.

"Of course" said Sakura as they walked leaving Syaoran just following behind.

It just how Sakura remember it; which is a very long walk. After a couple of minutes, they reached the tree.

"Wow. It's so beautiful" said Xian-li holding onto Bingwen hand.

"Yes you are" whispered Bingwen as Xian-li turned to look at him.

"What" said Xian-li.

"N-Nothing" said Bingwen.

"Ok" said Xian-li as she turned back to the tree and Bingwen sighed.

"This is the Fate Cherry Blossom Tree" said Yoshi, and you can hear AH and O within the group.

"Ok students, you have about half an hour until we go back to the bus. So go on and have fun" said Ms. Suki as the student ran off and she walked over to Syaoran, starting an uncomfortable conversation that he's trying to get out of. At the corner of his eyes he saw Sakura walking off towards the tree.

"Excuse me Ms. Suki" said Syaoran.

"Of course" said Ms. Suki as Syaoran walked off.

Sakura walked to the other side of the tree and passed some bushes to where there was a cliff that showed the ocean and the shore as she breathes in.

"This is so refreshing" said Sakura as she smiled.

"Yes it is" answered Syaoran, walking from the bushes.

"Syaoran" said Sakura as he smiled. Then there was a long pause until…

"How are you" asked Syaoran.

"Fine and you" said Sakura looking out to the ocean.

"Good" said Syaoran moving next to her.

"That's good" said Sakura as the conversation went into a silences.

"Ok Sakura, we have to talk about it" said Syaoran looking at her.

"What is there to talk about" said Sakura still looking out to the ocean.

"About us" said Syaoran as she looked over at him.

Sakura kept her silence as just looked at him.

"If you're not going to talk then you're going to listen to what I have to say" said Syaoran as he continued, "After you left, I was heart broken. I miss you so much that everything I do is meaningless. I love you Sakura I really do. Just know that I didn't meant to hurt you"

"Well you did" said Sakura.

"And I'm deeply sorry" said Syaoran as Sakura looked in his eyes for any sign of lying and found none, she smiled and hugged Syaoran.

"I miss you Syaoran" said Sakura as her tears came down her cheek.

"I miss you too, my cherry blossom" said Syaoran as he hugged her back. They pulled back and smiled at each other and closed in closer and closer just about to kiss...

"UNCLE" yelled the voice of a distant Huan along with Xian-li and Bingwen.

"Shall we go" asked Syaoran as Sakura nodded and they walked back to the group, trying hard not to hold hands in front of the kids. Unlike the trip there, they sat at the same seats on the way back as they kids sat in front of them.

"Mom, it was so fun and I learned a lot of new things" said Xian-li as Sakura just smiled at her daughter then looked at Syaoran as he smiled too. It took a while to get back to the school, but they got there. The bus soon stopped and the adults stood up the left and notice that some students had fallen asleep. Sakura and Syaoran looked at their kids (daughter/nephews) and smiled. Sakura carried Xian-li as Syaoran carried Bingwen and Huan; they walked out of the bus.

"Why don't I give you a ride home" asked Syaoran as Sakura looked at him.

"It's okay. I'll be fine" said Sakura.

"No, I insist" said Syaoran.

"Don't worry about it, I only live a few blocks down" said Sakura pointing towards the direction.

"Well, with a car you'll get there faster" said Syaoran as Sakura smiled.

"If it's not a bother" said Sakura.

"Of course not" said Syaoran as they walked to Syaoran's car. Syaoran placed his nephew in the back seat and Sakura hopped into the front passenger seat with Xian-li on her lap, sleeping against her chest.

The only sound that was made was the engine and other then that the rest of ride was silent but not awkward. Like Sakura said, she didn't live too far from the school so within a few minutes they arrived at her destination.

"Well, I'll take my leave now" said Sakura as she smiled at him and turned away to get out of the car.

"Wait Sakura" said Syaoran as she turned back; just to come in contact with Syaoran, lip to lip. Syaoran pulled away and smile as Sakura smiled back at him.

"I'll see you whenever then" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, but before that" said Sakura as she dug in her pocket and found a piece of paper and a pen as she then wrote down something then gave it to Syaoran and said, "Call me sometimes"

"Ok, bye" said Syaoran.

"Bye" said Sakura as she got out on the car. She walked upstairs to her apartment smiling as Syaoran drove away smiling as well.

_**Next Morning**_

Sakura stir around on her bed as she begins waking up to the bright sun.

"Mommy" said Xian-li as she jumped on her bed.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Grandpa's on the phone" said Xian-li as she gave her mom the phone and left to continue watching her Saturday cartoon shows.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she grab the phone.

"_Hello, Sakura speaking"_

"_Sakura, where are you"_

"_Home since I'm off work today"_

"_You forgotten didn't you"_

"_Forgotten? About what"_

"_Meeting your fiancé today, do you remember now"_

"_Oh crap"_

"_Well hurry up and get ready"_

"_Do I have to go, dad" _

"_Yes. Now go ready because Touya came over to pick you up"_

"_What?" Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear._

"XIAN-LI" yelled Sakura.

"Yes" said Xian-li, walking in.

"Is your uncle Touya here" said Sakura.

"Yes. He's watching Sonic X with me" said Xian-li smiling.

"Thanks sweetheart. You can go now" said Sakura as her daughter left. Sakura went back to the phone.

"_You see"_

"_Yes father. I'll get ready now"_

"_Good"_

"_But father, is it okay that we get marry when we didn't even know or met each other"_

"_You'll be fine"_

"_Alright"_

"_See you later"_

"_Yeah"_

And with that the conversation ended as Sakura sighed. Just then the phone rang again.

"_Hello, Kinomoto residence Sakura speaking"_

"_Hey, it's me Syaoran"_

"_Oh hi" _

"_You busy today"_

"_Not really, why"_

"_I'm just wondering because there's this nice restaurant that I want to take you out tonight for dinner"_

"_Um. Sure"_

"_Good. I'll come by to pick you up at 7pm tonight"_

"_Ok, see you then"_

"_Bye"_

"_Bye"_

Sakura smiled as she hanged up the phone. She fell back into her bed and thought in silence.

'Am I forgiving him' thought Sakura, looking up to the ceiling, 'In my heart I feel like I forgave him because I love him not loved but love as in present tense. I love him? Yes I love him. But how am I suppose to tell him about the arrange marriage.'

Her thoughts were going deeper and deeper by the minute that was until Touya interrupted her.

"Sakura, you ready to go" asked Touya.

"Give me a minute" said Sakura as Touya nodded and left. She did as she said, she got ready and they were on their way.

"Mommy, where are we going" asked Xian-li looking at Sakura.

"Um. Brunch." said Sakura.

"What's brunch" said Xian-li.

"It's a meal between breakfast and lunch" said Touya.

"Really? Awesome! Who are we having this brunch with" said Xian-li.

"Grandpa and his friends" answered Sakura.

"And mommy's future husband" said Touya as Sakura looked at him and he mouthed 'You told her already so it'll be ok' as she nodded.

"Really? Is he a nice guy" said Xian-li.

"I don't know" said Sakura.

"Why don't we wait and see" said Touya as the car came to a stop and they looked out their window and see a big mansion.

"Incredible" said Xian-li as Sakura nodded. They got out of the car and looked around as they continued into the mansion.

_**Syaoran**_

He just barely got off the phone with Sakura as he fell on his bed.

"How am I going to tell her about the arrange marriage" said Syaoran to himself as his butler, Wei, came in.

"Sir, your mother would like to speak to you" said Wei.

"Thank you Wei" said Syaoran as he got up and walked to his mother's study room.

"Mother, you there" said Syaoran from outside his mother's room.

"Come on in" said Yelen as he opened the door and went inside.

"You wanted to speak to me" asked Syaoran, sitting down on the chair.

"Yes. You are meeting your fiancée today" said Yelen looking up from her newspaper.

"It's today?" said Syaoran.

"Yes. And she should be here any minutes along with her family" said Yelen.

"But can't we reschedule" asked Syaoran.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Lady Yelen, your guests has arrived" said Wei.

"Thank you" said Yelen then looked at Syaoran, "Hopefully that answers your question"

"Crap" whispered Syaoran.

"What was that" said Yelen.

"Nothing Mother" said Syaoran.

"That's what I thought, now go get ready to greet your fiancée" said Yelen as she dismissed Syaoran. He walked in his room and start pacing.

"Fuck" said Syaoran as pacing back and forth, "Shit, I have to get this over and done with. I'm late"

He walks to his closet and quickly put on his formal suit, walking out of the room in a bad attitude.

_**Sakura**_

She held on to Xian-li's hand as they walked inside with her brother and father in front. They past the entrance door and enter a very elegant waiting area where the beautiful stairs start and leading it up to the second floor. As Sakura continue looking around, a beautiful lady came down in a traditional Chinese gown. She seem to be around the same age are her father.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto" said the lady as she hugged Fujitaka.

"Yelen Li It's been a while" said Fujitaka as he return her hug and then pulled back, "This is my son, Touya, my daughter Sakura and my granddaughter Xian-li"

"So nice to meet you all again, Sakura and Touya" said Yelen as she smile them and turn to Xian-li, "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Xian-li"

"The pleasure is all mines, lady" said Xian-li.

"Mrs. Li" whispered Sakura to her daughter.

"Mrs. Li, I meant" corrected Xian-li as Yelen laughed.

"You can call me grandma" said Yelen as Xian-li smiled, "Now please follow me to the porch outside for our brunch"

With that, they followed her and now sitting outside waiting for her son.

"Yelen, where is Xiao Lang" asked Fujitaka.

"He should be on his way right now" said Yelen.

"_I heard that name before but where"_ thought Sakura.

"Sorry for bein- Sakura" said a person as everyone turned and saw that person.

"Syaoran" said Sakura.

"Have a seat" said Yelen pointing at the seat near Sakura as he silently made his way there.

"This is my son, Syaoran Li" said Yelen as he bows to greet Fujitaka.

"And this is my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto and my granddaughter Xian-li Kinomoto" said Fujitaka as they bowed.

"You both are arranged to be marry" said Yelen as Sakura and Syaoran looked up in shock.

"P-Please excuse me" said Sakura as she got up and ran inside.

"Excuse me too" said Syaoran running after her.

"Isn't this their first meet" said Touya.

"No, not really" said Yelen as Fujitaka nodded.

"When did they meet then" said Touya.

"Actually Touya, you remember when Sakura came home and told us the new" said Fujitaka.

"Yeah" said Touya waiting for his father to continue but figured it out, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM"

"Sit down Touya" said Fujitaka as he did what he was told.

"Where did mommy go" asked Xian-li.

"We don't know but she'll be back so continue eating okay" said Fujitaka as Xian-li nodded.

_**Sakura & Syaoran**_

As she walk passes the front door, she ran the rest to her car and got in. Syaoran ran all the way to her car and opened the door.

"Sakura, let's talk" said Syaoran as he pulled her out of her car and press his body on her as she continue to resisted.

"Let go Li" said Sakura.

"Why are you so mad" said Syaoran locking her arms to her side.

"None of your business" said Sakura as she stops struggling and faced the other way. Syaoran looked at her then dragged her back inside the house and upstairs to his room and threw her on his bed, locking the door.

"Let me through" said Sakura.

"No" said Syaoran.

"Are you going to rape me until I tell you" said Sakura.

"Thanks for the idea so do you like a rough or gentle" said Syaoran as he smirked and she gave him a disgusting look.

"Go to hell" said Sakura.

"Been there already, it's not really bad" said Syaoran.

"What do you want" said Sakura.

"Tell me, why you are so mad" said Syaoran.

"Never" said Sakura. Syaoran sighed and walked up to her.

"Sakura, come on. You have to tell me sooner or later" said Syaoran as he places his hands on her waist.

"I'll choose later then" said Sakura smiling at him.

"So be it" said Syaoran as he smiled, leaning in giving her a passionate kiss. She tries to push him off but he was too strong and in the end her arms went around his neck as she deepens the kiss. Their tongues were in a fierce battle and pulling apart to retain their oxygen.

"I hate you so much" said Sakura as she hid her face in his chest as he smiled.

"I know" said Syaoran as they continue hugging, "Now tell me why you are so mad"

"I'm not really mad" said Sakura as she blushed, "I was just shock then I just became mad"

"Well it's okay. We're gonna be together now" said Syaoran as he smile and lift her chin up and giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, I love you Syaoran Li" said Sakura after the kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura Kinomoto" said Syaoran as they hugged, "Let's go back"

"Okay" said Sakura as they made their way down stairs.

_**Back Outside**_

Sakura and Syaoran came out of the house holding hands, making both Fujitaka and Yelen smile, making Touya angry and making Xian-li confuse.

"Sorry" said Sakura as she bowed.

"Its fine, come and sit down" said Yelen as they did what they were told, "Now should we talk about the arrangements"

"What do you think Sakura" asked Fujitaka.

"I don't mind at all" asked Sakura as Syaoran looked at her then turn to his mother and nodded.

"Alright, we'll slowly plan it out then" said Yelen as Sakura nodded, "Well if we have no further discussions we'll end the meeting here, but feel free to say longer if you like"

"Would you please excuse us, but we have a scheduled day ahead of us" said Syaoran as Yelen nodded and he took Sakura and left.

"Where's mommy going with that man" asked Xian-li.

"We don't know, but don't worry she'll be fine" said Fujitaka, "Do you want to sleep over at grandpa's house tonight"

"Can I" said Xian-li as Fujitaka nodded, "Yah!"

_**Sakura & Syaoran**_

"A scheduled day?" asked Sakura looking at now-future-husband.

"Yes my lovely wife-to-be" said Syaoran as she blushed.

"Shut up" said Sakura as she looking the other way.

"Why so shy about it? It's true unless you decline my proposal" said Syaoran looking at her.

"O-Of course not" said Sakura.

"Good then" said Syaoran as he kissed her. They got in the car and Syaoran drove to wherever their destination was. Just as Syaoran said it was a full schedule day and the last few months of being together has become the best time of Sakura's life. And it was finally their wedding day.

Sakura was running around her house trying to find her accessories and didn't have much luck.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" screamed Sakura as she ran back upstairs to find her necklace.

"Sakura, hurry up before you're late for your own wedding" said Fujitaka from downstairs.

"That little monster would be late even if she had gone there an hour ago" said Touya as he laughed.

"Touya, why are you being mean to your sister. It's her lucky day today" said Tomoyo while video taping Touya.

"True, a lady must take her time to prepare for such an important day" said Eriol as he smiled.

"Whatever" said Touya.

"Uncle just got told" said Xian-li as she laughed.

"Quiet you" said Touya as he was about to grabbed her but someone blocked him.

"Don't bully her, you bully" said Bingwen as blocked Touya from getting to Xian-li.

"Aww, my hero" said Xian-li as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What?" said Touya.

"You're welcome" said Bingwen as he blushed.

"Let them be Touya" said Fujitaka, just then Sakura came downstairs in her casual clothes.

"You guys go ahead, I told Syaoran to send a car for me" said Sakura as she smiled at them.

"Are you sure Sakura" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, he said that the car will be here in five minutes" said Sakura as Eriol walked to the window and saw a black car.

"Yeah it's out there already" said Eriol.

"Okay, you guys go on" said Sakura as they all nodded. Fujitaka walked up to his daughter and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You must hurry" said Fujitaka as she nodded and they left. Sakura went back upstairs and continue to get ready. She was done with her make up and hair, now she was changing into her dress. Finally she was walking down the stairs and out the front door. There was a car in front and he driver held the door open.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she went inside. The driver went around the other side and got in as well, "You can go now"

"Not yet" said the driver as he put on a smoke mask and locked the doors. He pressed a button and gas started to release from the ac.

"What are you doing" said Sakura as she started coughing, "W-Who ar-e yo-ou"

The driver drove off as Sakura fell unconscious with many questions in mind.

_**Wedding Hall**_

Syaoran paced back and forth, holding tightly to his phone.

"Hey Syaoran, where's Sakura" asked Eriol.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here by now" said Syaoran.

"What?" said Touya as Fujitaka, Yelen, Tomoyo followed him, "I thought you send a car for her"

"I did and they should have been here by now" said Syaoran, just then his phone rang and it showed the driver's name, Tony.

_RING RING_

"_Where are you at, Tony?"_

"_Someone took the Lady Sakura"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I was parking outside waiting for her then this policeman knocked on the window and when I open the door he knocked me out and threw me behind Lady Sakura's house"_

"_Are you fucking serious"_

"_Sorry sir"_

Syaoran clicked and then looked at everyone.

"What did he say" said Fujitaka.

"Someone took Sakura" said Syaoran as he held on to his phone tightly.

"WHAT?" yelled everyone as they started to panicked.

_RING RING_

Syaoran looked at his phone and it was a restricted caller.

"_Yes"_

"_Hello Syaoran"_

"_Who's this"_

"_You forgot my voice already, how cruel"_

"_What do you want, Ms. Suki"_ After realizing who it was.

"_That's not how you should speak to someone who has your fiancée under their grasp"_

"_You bitch, you sicken me"_

"_Such harsh words, but its okay"_

"_What do you want"_

"_A trade"_

"_A trade?"_

"_Yes, you for her"_

"_Where"_

"_In fifteen minutes at the elementary school, come alone and don't be late"_

"_Okay, just don't hurt Sakura"_

"_Aww, how sweet. Don't worry. I haven't had my men touched her yet"_

Before he can say anything more the line went dead and he closed his phone.

"What does he want" asked Yelen.

"It's not a he, it's a she" said Syaoran.

"She? Who can it be?" said Tomoyo.

"Ms. Suki" answered Syaoran.

"What about my teacher" said someone as they turned and saw Xian-li.

"Xian-li, let's go get something to snack on while we wait for your mommy to get here" said Tomoyo as Yelen nodded and Xian-li smiled and left with them.

"What the hell does she want" said Touya.

"Me" said Syaoran.

"You?" said Eriol.

"Why" said Fujitaka.

"Because she likes Uncle a lot" answered someone as they turned and saw Huan.

"Huan" said Eriol.

"Yo" said Huan as he smiled and continue, "Uncle you should go now and go get my new auntie back"

"He's right Syaoran" said Eriol as Touya and Fujitaka nodded.

"But hold on, before you go I have a plan to get her back" said Huan as they all lean in as he whispered it to them.

_**Tomoeda Elementary**_

Syaoran walked on the campus with his tux and out of breath.

"_You ready Uncle"_

"Yeah" replied Syaoran as he continued walking further onto the campus then stopped when he saw the figure that was in front of him and realize that it was Ms. Suki.

"Where's Sakura" said Syaoran.

"Let's go inside first" said Ms. Suki as she walked inside the building and Syaoran followed. She lead them to the gym and in there was a tied-up figure on a chair.

"Let her go" said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura.

"Of course, we'll put her in a taxi and take her to the wedding hall" said Ms. Suki as her fingers drew circles on his chest.

"Let me see that before we proceed" said Syaoran as she nodded. They walked over to the door while the two guys carried Sakura outside and there was a taxi waiting as they put her in there and it drove off.

"_Take her to the storage room"_

"Let go in the storage room, so we can get out privacy" said Syaoran as he let her into the storage room. They both walked in and locked the door. Syaoran pushed her until her back touched the wall as he press his body against her.

"S-Syaoran, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" said Ms. Suki.

"Now you don't have to wait no more, Nana" whispered Syaoran into her ear, moaning at the sound of her name. Syaoran put his lips on her cheek and starts moving down towards her. His hands meant her hands as he led her hands up over her head.

_CLANK CLICK_

Syaoran pulled away from her and wiped his lips.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have my wedding to attend to" said Syaoran as she opened her eyes and notice that she was cuffed to the pipe of the storage room.

"I knew you were gonna do something like this" said Ms. Suki as she laughed.

"What else did you do" said Syaoran as he looked at her seriously.

"That taxi driver works for me" said Ms. Suki as she laughed and he got furious and was about to punch her, but….

"_Uncle, it's fine they have Auntie Sakura, safe and sound"_

Syaoran stopped then walked out of the storage room.

"Don't you want to know where your precious Sakura is at" said Ms. Suki as she smirked. Syaoran smiled then turned and face her.

"She's on her way to the wedding hall with my best man, her father and her brother" answered Syaoran as he turned and walked out of the storage room. He closed the door and locked the door as he threw the key away. Syaoran made it to the front of the school as a taxi drove up and parked in front of him. He looked and saw Eriol driving while Fujitaka and Touya in the back with Sakura.

"Get in or you'll be late" said Eriol as Syaoran got in and they drove off to the wedding hall. They made it to the hall and got out of the car.

"You go ahead, me and Touya will get Sakura ready" said Fujitaka as Syaoran nodded and ran inside the building with Eriol.

"Sakura, wake up" said Fujitaka as Sakura started opening her eyes.

"Thank goodness" said Touya.

"What happen" asked Sakura as she sat up.

"No time to explain, lets get you ready for your wedding" said Fujitaka as she nodded and they got out of the taxi and walked into the building and in the dressing room.

Syaoran and Eriol ran up the aisle and to the front.

"She's okay. Can you help her get ready" asked Eriol as Tomoyo nodded and ran down the aisle. Syaoran stood in the front trying to catch his breath and fixed his tux as he waited. Then the music started…Sakura made her way up the aisle and finally standing next to Syaoran as they turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men…" started the minister.

"You may now exchange your vows" said the minister.

"I guess I'll start" started Sakura as she smiled at Syaoran and continued, "Let's see, whenever I think of you, I smile. Every day I am thankful for having met you. Today, we begin our lives as a married couple. We have our plans and our dreams, but we cannot really know what is ahead. But what we can know is that our love will grow all day, every day, for as long as we both live. And we can know that the love we share and the promises we make to each other will remain true forever. I love you baby"

The audience applauded and as it died down, it was Syaoran's turn…

"This is new for me so I'll do it anyways" started Syaoran as he took out a piece of paper and continued, "Looking back over the time since I met you, realizing all of the ways that you have changed me, changed my life in ways I didn't even dream were possible, all I can say is thank-you. Your patience and your gentleness have given me back my ability to trust. You are irreplaceable in my life. As we look into the future, I want you to know that whatever we may go through, good times or bad, we will go through those times together, and I will be at your side as long as I still have breath in my body. I love you Sakura Kinomoto"

Another set of applause came from the audience as it slowly died off again.

"May I please have to rings" said the minister as Bingwen walked up to them with two wedding ring boxes, "Please take your ring"

"Do you Syaoran Li take Sakura Kinomoto to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister as he looked at Syaoran.

"I do" said Syaoran as he took Sakura's right hand and slip the ring on her ring finger.

"Do you Sakura Kinomoto take Syaoran Li to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister as he looked at Sakura.

"I do" said Sakura as she took Syaoran's right hand and slip the ring on his ring finger.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the town of Tomoeda and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife" said the minister as Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled, "You may now kiss the bride"

The audiences were applauding nonstop and loudly as the newlywed seal-the-deal with the deepest and most passionately kiss ever. Both pulled back, out of breath, as they continued smiling. Syaoran and Sakura made their way down the aisle and out the wedding hall. Sakura threw her flower bouquet towards the lady as she turned and smiled at Tomoyo, who caught it. She made her way into the limo as Syaoran followed after, closing the door.

"I can't believe we're married" said Sakura as she smiled.

"Well, you better start believe" said Syaoran as he kissed her and she kissed back.

_**5/6 Years Later…**_

"Mom, mom" said an excited 13 years old girl as she ran up to her mom, "Guess what"

"Yes Xian-li, what's up that got you all jumpy today" replied the lady as she finished cutting up the vegetables for that night's dinner.

"Bingwen asked her out" said a 5 years old boy with messy chocolate hair and breathtaking brown color eyes as he sat on the counter biting into an apple.

"Jia Ying, you spoiler" said Xian-li as she punched him in the arm.

"Xian-li, don't punch your brother" said a man, who was standing at the door.

"Father" said Jia Ying as he smiled and ran to his father.

"It was Jia who started it, huh mom" said Xian-li as her mom just smiled.

"Are you siding with Xian-li, Sakura" asked the man as he smirked at her.

"I always stay neutral, Syaoran dearest" said Sakura as she smiled at him.

"Neutral huh?" said Syaoran as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Mama" said a little infant, who seem to have just woken up.

"Can you get her Syaoran" asked Sakura as he nodded and stick the apple in his mouth as he picked up his little princess.

"Hi there Emiko" said Syaoran as Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry to intrude" said a rather familiar male voice as the Li family looked to see who it was.

"Aunt Tomoyo, Uncle Eriol" said Xian-li and Jia Ying as they ran and hugged their uncle and aunt.

"At least he knows that he's intruding" said Syaoran.

"Shh…the kids are here" said Sakura as she saw her niece.

"Auntie Sakura" said a 4 year old girl with azure color eyes and black hair smiled at her.

"Mieko, hi sweetheart" said Sakura as she dried her hands and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you today"

"Fine and you auntie" said Mieko.

"I'm great because you're here" said Sakura as Mieko smiled and you can see her two missing tooth in the front, "What a lovely smile"

"Thank you" said Sakura as Syaoran watched from afar and smiled.

"Look, mommy has Mieko in her arms. Are you jealous" said Syaoran to Emiko as she giggled, "I am"

"Come on, let's get started on the fire" said Eriol as he walked over to Syaoran, taking Emiko and giving her to Xian-li. Eriol dragged Syaoran to the back yard as everyone laughed.

"Jia, you should go help your father" said Sakura as her son nodded and left to the back.

"Do you need help mother" asked Xian-li.

"No, but can you get Emiko's bottle from the fridge and try to make her go to sleep" said Sakura, seeing that Emiko was slowly drifting off to sleep in Xian-li's arm as Xian-li nodded and did what she was told.

"Mom, can I go with Xian-li too" asked Mieko as Tomoyo nodded and she ran up to catch up with Xian-li.

"Where's Yuki" asked Sakura as she started seasoning the raw meat.

"At my mother's place" said Tomoyo as she washed her hands and dried it with a clean towel, helping Sakura season the chicken wings, "She wanted to take care of Yuki and Mieko, but Mieko wanted to come so we just left Yuki are her place"

"Yuki's almost 1 right" asked Sakura as she washed her hands.

"Yeah in August she'll turn one" answered Tomoyo as she also washed her hands.

"The guys should be done with starting the fire already" said Sakura as they carried the bowls of raw meat and went to the back yard. As they walked into the backyard there were most people to their surprise.

"Father, Touya" said Sakura as she put the meat on the table and hugged Fujitaka and Touya.

"Hello dear" said Fujitaka as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey monster" said Touya as Sakura smiled and smacked him in the stomach.

"You guys, hey" said Tomoyo as she saw Meiling, Ryu, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Yoshiyuki, Naoko and Hiro, "Sakura come here"

"Hey everyone, you're all here" said Sakura as she smiled at them and every last one of them. The girls hang out around each other as the guys had their own groups are well.

"I can't believe that you and Ryu are married with one on the way" said Sakura as Meiling nodded, "And the rest of you girls are all engaged"

"Time does fly by fast" said Tomoyo as they all nod in agreement. Their conversation went from high school to the summer house to the future and back to the marriage talk. Later the food was finished cooking and now everyone was around the table.

"Thank you all for coming today. I really don't know what else to say. It feels like it was just yesterday when we all met at the summer house and just yesterday that I got just got married and have my three beautiful kids. Cheers to my family, friends and my husband. I love you all" said Sakura lifting her glass up, "Okay enough talking, lets eat"

The night was still young and there were still many other bright and sunny days in the future for our favorite couple, Syaoran and Sakura.

_**The End!**_


End file.
